irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Think
Chris Bores has made alot of controversial statements in his Career as Chris Bores the Irate Gamer.' ' Double Think is the act of accepting all information even when it is contradictory to do so. Chris has made many statements and excuses most of which contradict themselves. The following a community made list of things that Chris has stated and then hypocritically backed out on. Please format it in the following manner: #. Item 1 /// item 2 And thus a example would like this: 5. Chris Bores has said this /// Chris Bores then said this Alternatively, you can simply write a block of text but try and keep it short and concise. Please also keeps insults to a minimum, the example should be the only insult necessary. You can sign an entry by pressing the tilde key ~ 4 times. Do not sign more than one entry (this is merely to denote that you are most happy to contribute that entry so signing more than one is natter and useless text). Do not sign other people's entries. The long list of Double Think #Chris Bores has stated that he did not know the AVGN and he was not an inspiration on his career /// Chris Bores has put AVGN on a very long list of things that inspired Chris #On this list Chris included people who inspired him to do the show, this list included AVGN and about a dozen other people in completely random genres /// Chris claims the list is legit despite the fact that some of the people he listed are people who started way after him and some of them are people who are making parodies of him. #Chris Bores has stated that his Character's name is Chris Bores /// Chris Bores has threatened to sue Editor Mr.KillUltraTM for slandering the character because Chris Bores is not a character and thus his fictional work is non-fiction (please try not to hurt yourself over that bit of logic). #Chris Bores has stated that he does not like homophobic insults /// Chris Bores proceeds to call editor MrKillUltra a butt buddy and state that he is closet homosexual. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 03:47, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #Chris Bores has stated that he and Ladybuggin777 live in the same house /// Chris Bores has stated that they have never lived in the same house #Chris Bores has stated that Ladybuggin777 is his mom and her name is Linda /// Chris Bores has stated that her name is not Linda #Chris Bores thinks stage selection should be like Mega Man (Mission: Impossible) /// Chris Bores thinks stage selection like Mega Man is a rip-off (Silver Surfer) #Chris Bores in the Ghost and Goblins review tried to pass off arcade footage as NES footage. This is double think as the audience is expected to not notice the massive change in graphics. In addition Chris refused to admit that he cheated while playing the arcade game. #Chris invokes Game Genie when a game is well designed enough to not require a game genie (i.e Contra) /// Chris states that the game sucks because its too hard even though its shouldn't because he's cheating #Chris is against E-begging and has made a completely insulting video that was an incrediably immature insult against AVGN /// Chris repeatedly asks for games and other things on his commercial blog and even in other videos #Irate Gamer hates game where you can't die (Kirby Epic Yarn, Mario's Time Machine) /// Irate Gamer hates games in which you die easily (Contra series, Zombies Ate My Neighbours, and every other game where he cheats either by entering a password or using Game Genie) #Chris Bores has stated that he has to continue making videos or he will be fired /// Chris Bores has not made videos in a decent schedule and has even had year long breaks #Chris Bores has made a congratulatory video on making 200 videos /// a majority of the videos composing the 200 are short, less than a minute videos #Chris Bores' author autobiography states that he went to Ashland University and earned a major in "Film and Broadcasting" /// such major has never existed #His autobiography also states that overall, his main goal for doing the series was "for the love of the Genre and the people who spawned it" /// Chris has done more to discredit the genre and (Thanks to his 'E-begging the spoof' which was anything but a spoof) has also sullied the reputation of one of its prominent figures (and for reasons that have recently become controversial and have now begun backfiring on the people making the e-begging accusations). #Chris Bores has stated that his show is different from AVGN because he does not use Toilet humor /// Chris Bores has used an insane amount of toilet humor which is not funny because he has also put his fanbase and his show in the toilet too #Chris Bores has stated that wikipedia is not a good information source indicating that he does research /// many of his reviews have issues with research some of which would never have become an issue if he did a google search or any search at all and some of his 'scandal' claims appear to be from controversial uncited claims on wikipedia. #Chris Bore states that he is a long time gamer /// Chris Bore has no concepts of what makes a game good or even successful. #Chris Bores states that he loves his fans /// Chris Bores has run scam contests in which people who enter are unlikely to be picked as Chris Bores himself merely picks who wins based on how much of a destructive troll they are (In addition, one contest linked to a deal dash website that was a total scam site) #Chris Bores hides behind the excuse that he is doing nothing wrong and is 'just doing his own thing' /// Chris Bores then repeatedly makes direct jabs against AVGN and even briefly resumed stealing content from AVGN because the internet actually cut him some slack. #Chris Bores states in his Goonies 2 review that people should play games in order /// Chris Bores has no trouble playing games out of order, even playing Tekken 5 and Resident Evil 6 in his NEO reviews. This could be a change in settings and therefore standards but since Irate Gamer demonstrates the same logic and poor gaming skills in the NEO reviews as he does in his standard reviews, its clear that this is double think. #Chris Bores has stated that he intentionally clicked an IP logged link (and thereby showing he was ladybuggin777) because it would cause the IP trace to fail /// Chris Bores realizing how stupid his previous excuse was then stated that he never clicked it, then stated he used a proxy before clicking it, then stated that he never clicked it again, before stating that he clicked it while surfing another person's computer. #Chris Bores states that there is a lot of misleading information about the history of video games /// Chris Bores' History of Video Games series makes many fundamental mistakes about basic concepts of gaming often times using a contemporary view when describing what an old console's role during its first debut (i.e calling the Magnavox Odyssey a game console). This would be similar to suggesting that Romans didn't use spears in battle because it would be barbaric and would leave infantry exposed to air attack. #Chris Bores states that Contra Force must be a good game because it was expensive ($40) /// Chris Bores has never rated a game based on its price before and never will again. It also doesn't make any sense as emulated games have no price and therefore all the games he's reviewed so far including his own show (which is free) should be terrible. #Chris Bores said 2013 was to be the year of the Irate Gamer /// Chris Bores put out even less content in the year of 2013, including the horrible Irate Gamer game that was quickly pulled off iTunes, another episode of Haunted Investigators which has nothing to do with Irate Gamer and spent more time on Skylanders than anything else. #In 2010, Chris Bores announced that he would be giving away a PS3 via contest. The contest would involve signing up for DealDash, a shady website that fails to include proper business practices /// Not only was there no winner in the contest but Chris Bores refused to mention the DealDash contest at all and is currently not caring about anyone who got scammed by DealDash contest. #Chris Bores states that he provides exclusive and relevant footage of E3 /// Chris regularly fails to post E3 videos on time and his footage of events at E3 is very poor #Chris Bores wrote that he has practiced martial arts and says that he's a nice guy /// Chris trolls people as his current occupation, poses as his mom (repeatedly according to recent information) and shows no martial arts skills of any kind. #Chris Bores labels Super Mario 2 and Tengen's Tetris as scandals /// Neither of these had public outcry of any kind and the word "scandal" is merely used to draw views. #Chris states in his Q-bert review that if he makes short videos or incomplete reviews, youtube will fire him /// Chris has made many many MANY incomplete and short reviews even calling E3 footage as a review. #Chris Bores has told several gullible people that AVGN is the one bullying him /// Chris Bores is the only one making shoutouts to AVGN on purpose and in an incredibly unsubtle and mean spirited fashion. #Irate Gamer has claimed that he does one man shows with him playing several characters with distinct personalities. Even claiming at one point he will get multiple personality disorder from playing many roles /// The Costumes are usually just Chris with a different shirt even during 2007-2010 Series & 2011 HD Revival Series(Which Changed To Plotlines) and some outside actors have been added In for Entertainment. Even during episodes where he wore x-men uniforms, he did not have a distinct personality even when playing characters like Storm or cyclops. He does have multiple personality disorder however as Chris was forced to pretend to be batdamn when batdamn finally quit only to give that up and eventually just stick to posing as his (Chris Bores) mother ladybuggin777(Russell Howard Poses As His Mother Too And Harry Hill Did Is Well) . #Irate Gamer says Storm from the X-men was hot /// Storm in the Irate Gamer show was Chris Bores in drag. #Chris Bores stated that his ROB the robot review took a long time and had lot of work put into it /// There's nothing in the video that suggest it took more than a week or a month to do. #In the ROB the Robot review, Chris states that ROB is an incompetent player /// Chris is terrible at video games and consistently plays poorly even when he isn't on camera. #Chris has labeled his show as a comedy show /// Chris spends more time making people angry then actually being funny. #At the end of the Rob the Robot review, Rob the Robot was destroyed leaving no wreckage /// Later in the "story", Tony the MapleStory sprite rebuilds Rob the Robot from a wreckage that wasn't there before. #Chris Bores states that he cares for his fans /// Chris has not listened to any decent suggestion from his fans and continues to produce content that alienates them. #Chris Bores has announced that he has retired and is no longer producing anything relevant /// Chris then claims that new exciting episodes are coming and that he's not done yet trying to entertain people. #Chris Bores states that the Irate Gamer show is not over.../// ...by announcing that episodes of Irate the 80s and other non-Irate-Gamer-Show series are currently being worked on. (Try not to hurt yourself wrapping your head around that logic.) Plagiarism as a form of double think In this section please list any instances of Chris Bores taking a concept or phrase or format without citing it. Plagarism is a form of doublethink as Chris Bores has written that he does not plagarise other people and has posed as his white knight and his mother stating this over and over again. Just like in the previous section, use evidence and avoid insults and name calling. You can sign an entry by pressing the tilde key ~ 4 times. Do not sign more than one entry (this is merely to denote that you are most happy to contribute that entry). Do not sign other people's entries... not even in an attempt to be humorous. #Use of MapleStory sprite and claiming that he never heard of MapleStory. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 03:47, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #The ROB review episode has stolen content from AVGN and awesome video games. #Chris mentions McKids in the Indiana Jones review a game which AVGN had reviewed. This was during the time in which Chris said he did not know AVGN #In the indiana Jones review, Chris microwaves the game and uses a toasty joke. In AVGN's McKids review, AVGN uses the toasty joke when he has no choice but to kill his character by jumping into lava. AVGN's McKids review came first Music Videos to read this list to The following are videos which contain music which set an appropriate mood for readers to read this list. Remember that just because Irate Gamer and the Author are controversial, it doesn't mean we can't laugh their hilarious hypocrisy. Load up a music video and listen to some music while you read (and possibly add in) some examples of hilarious Chris Bores hypocrisy (do remember to right click => open in new tab. Or you can press the middle mouse button while hovering the cursor over the video) Category:The Irate Gamer